Rod Brind'Amour
} Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 1989 | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | former_teams = | image = BrindAmour.jpg | image_size = 160px |career_end = 2010 |played_for = Carolina Hurricanes Philadelphia Flyers St. Louis Blues}} Rod Jean Brind'Amour (born August 9, 1970 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a former Canadian professional ice hockey forward and current head coach of the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League, with whom he won a Stanley Cup in 2006. Playing career Born in Ottawa but raised in Prince Rupert and Campbell River, British Columbia, Brind'Amour was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the first round (ninth overall) of the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. Brind'Amour played the next season at Michigan State University. Brind'Amour became well-known for working out constantly, earning the nickname "Rod the Bod". During his time at Michigan State, Brind'Amour would go from a game directly into the weight room where he would undertake a strenuous workout. His coach at the time said that Brind'Amour's workouts became so intense that they would turn the lights out on him, and when that failed to work, they would padlock the room. At the conclusion of the collegiate hockey season, Brind'Amour joined the Blues during the 1989 NHL playoffs. He made his debut in game 5 of the Blues' division semifinals against the Minnesota North Stars and scored a goal on his first shot. In his first full NHL season, Brind'Amour scored 27 points in the Blues' first 24 games and finished third on the Blues with 26 goals. Brind'Amour was selected to the 1989-90 All-Rookie Team. Brind'Amour was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers with Dan Quinn for Murray Baron and Ron Sutter following the 1990-91 season. Following his return from an ankle injury during the 1999-2000 season, he was dealt to the Carolina Hurricanes along with Jean-Marc Pelletier in exchange for Keith Primeau. Brind'Amour was one of Philadelphia's most popular players. He spent his years in Philadelphia as an alternate captain to Kevin Dineen and then Eric Lindros, filling in as captain and wearing the "C" when Lindros was out of the lineup. It was there that he started his reputation of being one of the best shutdown centres of the NHL. This has culminated into a Selke Trophy awarded to him as a member of the Carolina Hurricanes in 2006 and again in 2007. During his stint with Philadelphia he was considered one of the league's 'ironmen', with a consecutive games streak of 484 played, a Flyers franchise record. Additionally, he was one-third of the "BBC Line" featuring Bates Battaglia and Erik Cole during the Carolina Hurricanes’ Stanley Cup run in 2002. Brind'Amour was named Captain of the Hurricanes before the 2005-06 season. He won his first Stanley Cup on June 19, 2006 with the Hurricanes, defeating the Edmonton Oilers in Game 7, 3-1. In December 2006, he scored his 1000th career point and in February 2007, he recorded his 400th career goal. On February 14, 2008 against Pittsburgh, Brind'Amour tore his ACL in the first period ending his 2007-2008 season. However, Brind'Amour would return for the 2008-09 season, playing in 80 games while recording 16 goals and 35 assists as the Hurricanes reached the Eastern Conference finals. On January 20, 2010, Brind'Amour was replaced as Hurricanes captain by Eric Staal, previously an alternate captain. Brind'Amour then served as an alternate captain for the remainder of the season. Following the conclusion of the season, Brind'Amour retired from professional hockey, having played 1,484 career NHL games, where he then moved into Hurricanes' management as a director of forwards development. His number 17 jersey was retired in a ceremony on February 18, 2011. The ceremony took place prior to a game against the Philadelphia Flyers, which at the time was coached by Peter Laviolette. Thus the two teams Brind'Amour spent the bulk of his career with, as well as the coach he won the Stanley Cup with, were present to honour him. It is the third number to be officially retired by the Hurricanes since moving to Raleigh, North Carolina, after Glen Wesley's number 2 and Ron Francis' number 10; all three retired players continue to work within the organization. Brind'Amour was among the last few players in the NHL who had also played in the League during the 1980s. At the time of his retirement, he finished his professional career 18th in all-time NHL games played. Management career On June 7, 2011, Brind'Amour was introduced by the Hurricanes as their assistant coach and development coach. He will retain his role in developing the franchise's forwards while also spending time behind the bench in the NHL. Brind'Amour represented the Hurricanes in a ceremony before the Charlotte Checkers' first home game as Carolina's new American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. Personal life Brind'Amour has three children from his first marriage to Kelly Sue Gardner (a.k.a. Kelle Sullivan Gardner, Kelle Sullivan Brind'Amour): a daughter, Briley, and two sons, Skyler and Reece. Brind'Amour married for the second time on July 10, 2010, to Amy Biedenbach, a native of Raleigh and the daughter of former North Carolina State University basketball standout and former UNC Asheville men's basketball coach, Eddie Biedenbach. Rod and Amy have a son, Brooks Edward Brind'Amour, born on December 19, 2011. Awards & Achievements * All-CCHA Rookie Team: 1988-89 * 1992 NHL All-Star * Frank J. Selke Trophy - 2006, 2007 * Captain of Stanley Cup champion Carolina Hurricanes - 2006 Career statistics See also * Captain (ice hockey) * List of NHL players * List of NHL players with 1000 points * List of NHL players with 1000 games played External links * Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Frank Selke Trophy winners Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Players who wear/wore number 17